Recently, it has been revealed that generation of lipid peroxide in a biological body and radical reaction accompanying the same cause various adverse affects on the biological body through a membrane disorder, cell disorder or the like. In association with this, various attempts of application of an antioxidant or a lipid peroxide generation suppressing agent to a medicine have been made, and many studies for antioxidants are made.
For example, as representative antioxidants, vitamin C, vitamin E, polyphenol and the like are used in foods and cosmetics. Also SOD (superoxide dismutase) or the like being an enzyme that brings active oxygen into an oxygen molecule and a hydrogen peroxide molecule is well known as an antioxidant. Further, edaravone is used as a therapeutic agent for preventing enlargement of an infarction site after cerebral infarction by its antioxidation action, and probucol or the like which is a therapeutic agent for hyperlipidemia is known to suppress oxidation of LDL (low density lipoprotein) and have an arteriosclerosis suppressing action. However, not many of these are practically satisfactory because of their weak actions, side effects and the like.
On the other hand, European Patent Publication No. 1679308 (Patent document 1) describes a group of compounds represented by a general formula involving the compounds represented by the following formula (1). Patent document 1 discloses that such a compound group has a Rho kinase inhibiting action, and is useful as a therapeutic agent for glaucoma and the like. European Patent Publication No. 1870099 (Patent document 2) describes a retinal neuron protective agent containing, as an active ingredient, a group of compounds represented by a general formula involving the compounds represented by the following formula (1).

However, these Patent documents 1, 2 lack disclosure of the compound represented by the above formula (1) itself, and lack description and suggestion for use application of the compound represented by the above formula (1) as an antioxidant.